


Красный тебе к лицу

by minty_mix



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Blood Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: В Империи кровь ценится. Особенно — не своя. Но Майкл такие тонкости волнуют мало.





	Красный тебе к лицу

**Author's Note:**

> все персонажи совершеннолетние

В Империи кровь ценится. Особенно — не своя. Но Майкл такие тонкости волнуют мало. 

Она смотрит на Лорку. Тот криво ухмыляется, тыльной стороной ладони стирая следы крови с виска, и Майкл накрывает его руку своей.

— Красный тебе к лицу, — говорит она. Лорка переплетает их пальцы.

— Что, правда?

Вместо ответа она немного привстает на носочках и целует его. На губах тоже солоно, Майкл целует глубже, и кровь мешается со слюной. Она кусает его, тревожа слегка затянувшиеся ранки, раздирая их снова, и поцелуй еще сильнее отдает металлом. Майкл дышит шумно, сжимает ладонь Лорки в своей, а тот другой рукой вжимает ее в себя, чувствуя ее всем телом.

Здесь можно не скрываться. Здесь можно не отворачиваться друг от друга, когда взгляд затягивается дольше приличного. Здесь можно быть откровенными и касаться, касаться, касаться друг друга, будто не виделись целую вечность.

Здесь можно утолить голод — неистовую жажду — друг в друге.

До кровати они доходят в два шага. Майкл едва может оторваться от губ Лорки, от него самого, позволяя ему опрокинуть ее на кровать и тут же вжимаясь в него, разводя ноги в стороны. Одежды между ними слишком много, Майкл это совсем не нравится, но чертов Лорка совершенно не торопится это исправить.

Майкл еле слышно хнычет, разрывая поцелуй. Лорка ухмыляется и целует ее в уголок губ. Почти целомудренно, не останься на коже красноватое очертание прикосновения.

Он целует дальше. Касается шеи, ключиц, видных в развороте чуть расстегнутой рубашки, которую продолжает расстегивать уже сам. Лорка скользит губами все ниже, стремясь пометить каждый кусочек ее тела, и Майкл только выгибается ему навстречу, вплетя пальцы в его волосы и направляя. 

Он останавливается возле пупка и поднимает взгляд на Майкл. В приглушенном свете каюты она видит, как блестит чуть влажная кровавая дорожка на подбородке Лорки и как блестят его губы. И, не выдержав, тянет его к себе. Слизывает кровь, чувствуя острый, пряный вкус соли, лижет долго, тщательно, пока кровь не остается только на губах, а после — целует, зализывая ранки.

Лорка устраивается между ее разведенных ног, и Майкл обвивает его лодыжками, вжимая в свое тело. Она чувствует, что у него стоит, и он трется об нее, продолжая целовать и накрывая ладонью ее грудь. Майкл ластится к нему, подается на каждое прикосновение, жадно ловя его губы своими. А потом Лорка кусает ее в ключицу, а сам резко скользит рукой ниже, пробираясь под резинку брюк и надавливая на влажное, горячее место. Майкл стонет, жмурясь от сладкого, дурманящего сочетания боли и удовольствия, и толкается бедрами вверх.

— Какая нетерпеливая, — хмыкает Лорка, но в его ухмылке ни капли насмешки, только тщательно скрываемая нежность, которую Майкл научилась распознавать.

Она толкается бедрами еще раз, зная, что его это тоже заводит, и еще, пока он, с тихим рыком, не проскальзывает пальцами под ткань белья, тут же резко вталкивая два. Майкл стонет снова, закусив губу. Жмурится, чувствуя, как от возбуждения пульсирует внутри. Она тянет его на себя, шепчет ему в губы, как сильно она хочет его прямо сейчас, ни секундой позже. 

И — ну неужели — Лорку не нужно просить дважды. 

Он отстраняется, вытаскивает пальцы под недовольный стон Майкл и скидывает свою форменку. Майкл повторяет движение за ним, но у нее получается не так красиво, потому что она во все глаза смотрит на его тело, а у самой руки едва слушаются, дрожа от желания поскорее прикоснуться к его гладкой и обжигающей коже. Лорка снимает брюки вместе с бельем, аккуратно складывая одежду на полу. Вещи Майкл валяются рядом бесформенной кучей, но ей сейчас абсолютно наэто плевать.

Она ловит Лорку за руку, и тот ложится на кровать к ней. Майкл тут же обхватывает его член ладонью, проводит по нему, наслаждаясь тем, как Лорка на мгновение прикрывает глаза и ощутимо удерживает себя о того, чтобы толкнуться навстречу касанию. Она улыбается и чуть сжимает руку. Лорка шипит сквозь сомкнутые зубы, и Майкл знает — это победа.

— Тоже не терпится? — подначивает она и добивается своего.

Лорка переворачивает их так, что она оказывается сидящей на нем. Она не теряет ни секунды — пока он не опомнился, не решил снова продлить эту никому не нужную прелюдию, — и насаживается на его член, прикрывая глаза.

С губ Лорки срывается стон, и Майкл вторит ему.

Филиппа, Майкл знает, думает, что она нашла в нем отца. Но, несомненно, это очевидно не чувства дочери, потому что, конечно, она любит Лорку по многим причинам, но секс с ним — далеко не последняя в списке. 

Потому что Лорка чувствует ее тело так, как даже, кажется, она сама не умеет. Знает, когда ускорить темп, когда вбиваться сильнее, а когда наоборот — чуть приостановиться, нежно накрыв соски пальцами, коснуться между ног, ощущая, как пульсирует от возбуждения клитор. Знает, когда поцеловать ее, ласково прихватывая губы своими, а когда — укусить, заставив стонать от острого, сводящего с ума томления внизу живота.

Лорка знает ее. Он знает, что ей нужно, и в полной мере исполняет ее желания. 

Майкл сидит сверху, но здесь и сейчас — как и всегда — всем управляет Лорка. Он контролирует темп, крепко держа ее за бедра, или водит ладонями по телу, или заставляет наклониться ближе и целует, кусая губы. И Майкл повинуется, отдается ему вся, без остатка, чувствуя растущее внутри удовольствие.

Она растворяется в его руках, позволяет все, что может, дает карт-бланш на собственное тело, но Лорка никогда не заходит дальше почти не существующих границ. 

Майкл стонет ему в губы, понимая, что вот-вот наслаждение захлестнет ее с головой, и Лорка, будто действительно читает ее мысли, вколачивается быстрее, целует глубже, сильнее, прикусывает шею, оставляя едва заметные метки.

И оргазм не заставляет себя долго ждать, накрывая ровно в ту секунду, когда Лорка, опустив руку вниз, пальцами надавливает на клитор.

Прикусив губу, Майкл закрывает глаза и видит под веками цветные вспышки яркого света, от которого не так больно, как от реального. Чувствует, как Лорка делает еще пару толчков, а после — внутри становится пусто, но на живот и грудь льется теплая, вязкая сперма.

Майкл открывает глаза и смотрит на Лорку. Его грудь вздымается от частого дыхания, волосы всклокоченны, а губы опухли от поцелуев. Но он улыбается. И Майкл не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

Лорка тянет ее ближе, сцеловывает улыбку. И — неожиданно — кусает. Так сильно, что Майкл чувствует, как во рту становится солоно. Он продолжает сжимать зубы, и кровь щекотно течет с уголка губ. И только тогда Лорка отсраняется.

Майкл смотрит на него удивленно.

— Красный тебе к лицу, — говорит он, чуть наклонив голову и выгнув бровь. 

Майкл улыбается и слизывает влажный след.

В Империи кровь ценится. Особенно — не своя. Но Майкл такие тонкости волнуют мало.


End file.
